Cheaters
by Valerie Vancollie
Summary: A scene that might have taken place between Luke and his father, if Anakin had never turned to the Dark Side.


Cheaters  
~~~~~~~~  
  
by Valerie Vancollie  
valeriev84@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Note: This story appeared in the SW fanzine "Galaxy Travellers."  
  
  
  
Luke Skywalker stood at the edge of the cliff overlooking the rocky desert landscape below. He liked to come up here to think. He had liked this particular spot since he had first discovered it while exploring six years ago at the age of ten. That had been the first time he had come to Walp for vacation.  
  
Luke then turned around as he heard a rock falling behind him.  
  
"Father?" he called out.  
  
"Yes it's me," Anakin Skywalker replied as he appeared at the top of the path. "I thought I'd find you up here."  
  
Luke smiled as he turned back to look at the spectacular view before him.  
  
"I love it up here," Luke said as his father came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's so peaceful."  
  
"That it is, that it is," Anakin agreed looking down at the view. "Did I tell you about the first time I came to Walp?"  
  
"No," Luke replied looking up at his father.  
  
"It was about eighteen years ago, your mother and I had just gotten married a few months before and I was with Obi-Wan when he came to do some business here. He showed me the area and I was so impressed with it that I brought your mother here the first chance I got."  
  
"And since then you've come back every few years," Luke finished nodding his head.  
  
"Yep," Anakin said sighing as he looked at the sun. "It's almost noon, we'd better get back if we want lunch."  
  
"Yeah," Luke replied turning around. "Any idea what we're having?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think your mother said something about tuna fish sandwiches," Anakin replied looking at his son.  
  
"Tuna fish?" Luke asked his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Yes," Anakin replied laughing.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Luke replied then he looked at the path, it was more or less smooth and perfect to run on. "Race you to the bottom," he said as he took off.  
  
"Hey!" Anakin exclaimed as he started running after his son. "You cheat!"  
  
Luke just laughed, but kept running down the path. He gave a quick glance over his shoulder and saw that his father was gaining on him. With this he turned back and picked up his pace, making sure not to stumble as he went. He was still in the lead when he reached the low cliff from which he and his father often jumped off of into the crystal clear water of the lake down below.  
  
Suddenly Luke looked up to find his father next to him.  
  
"Watch your step Luke, you want to make sure you don't slip," Anakin warned as he gave his son a shove that send him over the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Hey!" Luke called out as his father pushed him.  
  
He quickly pulled himself into a ball and cannon balled into the water, causing an enormous splash. Luke quickly came to the surface and brushed his wet hair out of his eyes as he spit the water out of his mouth.  
  
"Cheater!" he called out as he could see his father running along the path.  
  
Luke then swam to the edge of the lake and got out of the warm water. Standing on the shore he looked down at his dripping clothes before he started walking to the path, knowing that there was no use in trying to catch up with his father now.  
  
At the bottom of the hill Anakin sat on a rock waiting for his son. When Luke appeared around the bend in the path he looked up at him and pretended to be surprised at the fact that his son was soaked.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked fighting to keep a straight face. "Don't tell me you slipped and fell into the lake?"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," Luke replied rubbing a hand through his wet hair.  
  
At this Anakin couldn't hold in his laughter anymore, he started laughing and didn't stop until Luke spoke:  
  
"Just you wait, father, I'll get you back."  
  
"Ohhh," Anakin replied smiling. "Are you threatening me?"  
  
At this Luke made a face at him at which Anakin started laughing again. After a moment Anakin stopped and got to his feet.  
  
"Come on," he said. "Your mother's probably waiting for us."   
  
  
  
  
  
February 1999 


End file.
